Into Darkness
by Adelaide Gold
Summary: In this story Rumpelstiltskin and Belle have a girl named Rose (Gianna in Storybrooke) and this is a story of an unfortunate series of events for the Gold family, how will they make it through these tragic events as a family? WARNING: contains rape scenes and mature content
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey Guys! So this is my very first fanfiction ever, so hopefully it is okay, hope you guys like! I do not own Once Upon a Time or any recognizable characters, nor do I own Twilight.

* * *

><p>"Gigi! Hey!" Ang said as she walked up to my locker after school.<p>

"Hi! Oh! How do you think you did on the government test?" I asked as I shoved my books into my bag.

"I totally bombed it, for sure. I'm sure you probably did perfect on it though," she whined. I scoffed, closed my locker and walked behind her to her locker.

"I'm sure I did alright, I guess." Ang opened her locker, got her stuff and we walked outside together.

"Hey, do you have any plans for this weekend?" She asked brushing her long, blonde hair of to one shoulder.

"Not really," I told her as the two of us walked into town.

"Well you should come hang out then, I just got the new _Twilight _movie," she begged.

"Yeah, well, I'll have to ask, you know."

"Ok cool! Call me if your dad says yes," she said as she walked to her car. "Hey do you want a ride home?" She asked.

"Um, papa's doing his rounds today so I'm sure he wouldn't mind." I said as I got in.

The entire ride to the outskirts of the town where my house was we blasted Avril Lavigne, Hilary Duff, and Britney Spears music in the car. When we got to my house I got out and started walking up to the door. I heard Ang roll the window down and turned to look at her.

"Don't forget to call me, if you can come I will pick you up around 6 okay?" She asked.

"Yeah thats perfect see you then."

I walked into my big empty house and walked up to my room to put my stuff down. Papa was out collecting his money and I knew that he wouldn't be back until at least 5. I looked over to the digital clock by my bed and saw that it was only 3:15, which meant that I had almost two hours before he would get home. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to get something to snack on. I saw a note on the fridge reminding me that Papa would be back at 5 and telling me that he was going to pick up dinner from Granny's, which was almost always the usual routine. Not that Papa couldn't cook, I think he was a great chief, he was just old-fashioned and prefered not to. I opened the fridge grabbed the small container of grapes and went back to work on some homework.

About thirty minutes later I was through half of the grapes and completely finished with my Pre-Calc, I knew like half the problems were probably wrong, but I had answers down and thats all that mattered. I decided that since I had so much time left that I should jump in the shower before Papa got home. So I went to my closet got a pair of black leggings and a long seafoam green quilt top with a white cami and went into the ensuite bathroom.

I turned the water on and striped my clother while I waited for the shower to warm up. When it was a good temperature I got in and took a long shower. Before I knew it it was almost 4:45 so I finished up in the shower and got dressed. I pulled a brush through my wet hair and pulled it up into a messy bun on top of my head. I put all my dirty clothes into the hamper in my room, grabbed my phone and purse from my desk and went downstairs to wait for Papa. By the time I got downstairs, I had only just flipped the TV on when I heard Papa's car pull in. Not a minute later he opened the door with his cane in one hand and the to go bag from Granny's in the other. I jumped up to help him with the bag, put it on the counter and pulled two plates out of the cupboards, whiled he hung up his long coat.

"Hey!" I said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Gianna, how was your day?" He asked as we put our plates together.

"Fine, uneventful I guess. And yours?" I asked.

"Interesting I suppose," he said but left the comment hanging in the air.

I got us two glasses of water and we sat down at the table to eat.

"What was interesting about it?" I probed, wanting to know what had changed about Papa's usual boring routes and what _he _had found interesting.

"It appears that we have a new visitor to Storybrooke, and Madame Mayor isn't taking well to her being here." He said

"A visitor, I don't understand, no one ever visits here," I said as I took a forkful of lasagna into my mouth.

"Yes, but this visitor is very special," if I was to say so myself, it seems that Papa is happy about this visitor and it takes a lot to make Papa happy, well besides me of course. I knew that his relationship with Madame Mayor was complicated and so perhaps her unhappiness is part of this newfound joy, but I felt that it went much deeper than that.

We sat in silence for a few minutes as we ate, then I spoke up, "Papa?" I asked.

"Yes, dearie,"

"Ang, wanted to know if I could come over tonight. Am I aloud?" I asked.

"Have you finished your homework?" He asked, and regardless of the fact that it was a friday night I knew he would ask, therefore I did my homework right away when I got home.

"Yep," I responded.

"Well then, its fine with me, just promise me that you will be safe and you will call me if you want me to come get you," he said sternly.

"I promise, Papa. Thank you!" I bounced up and gave him a peck on the cheek before I rinsed my plate and put it in the dishwasher.

Then I went back out the the living room where I had stashed my purse and phone and ran upstairs to call Ang.

I pulled her name up in my contacts and pressed the send button then I waited for her to answer. Around the third ring I heard, "Hello."

"Hey, Ang, it's Gigi, I just wanted to let you know that Papa said yes," I told her.

"Okay awesome! I will be right over, see you in about 10 minutes." She told me. I decided to use that time to write a brief diary insert:

_Dear Diary, _

_Today while I was walking from Pre-Calc to Physics I could have sworn that Todd Mathews smiled at me, he really did. He is so hot, I wonder if he would go to the Fall Formal with me, but its a boy ask girl dance, so he has to ask me. I should probably talk to Jenny, she always knows how to get boys. Also Papa, is acting strangely. Apparently a _visitor _is in Storybrooke and that's a good thing for him. Something about it feels weird, it kind of feels like something bad is about to start, but I'm sure I am just reading too far into it. Yeah that's it I'm sure that everything is fine, I mean if it weren't Papa would surely be the first to know._

_Love, GiGi Rose._


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Once Upon a Time or any recognizable characters, nor do I own Twilight.

* * *

><p>I had just finished up when I heard the doorbell ring downstairs so I grabbed my purse and walked out the door, I called by to Papa as I grabbed my coat and walked with Ang to her car. When Ang started the car the music blasted way to loud and she fumbled to hit the knob. After we broke into laughter.<br>"Sorry about that, I must have hit it when I got out of the car," she apologized.

"No biggie," I said, "I mean who really needs functionally eardrums."

"Yeah, I wish my ears were faulty in Ms. Hill's class, I just don't know how long I can take that voice, that high pitched, squeaky annoying voice. I mean I'll probably never be able to fall asleep in that class, but seriously how am I suppose to learn to,'f of x equals the square root of x squared," she said doing her Ms. Hill impression.

"Oh come on it's not that bad," I argued.

"Not that bad, you only think that because you think everyone is good, seriously she isn't even a good teacher." She complained.

"Okay so she's kinda sucky at being a teacher," I reasoned

"No she's kinda sucky at being a human," she finalized.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the tone of voice Ang was using and soon we were both laughing and impersonating Ms. Hill the entire ride to Ang's house. When we pulled into the driveway it was empty.

"Hey, where is everybody?" I asked both her mom and dad aren't home.

"Oh, my mom is babysitting for somebody and my dad picked up late hours at the office." She said.

"Okay, it just, have you ever noticed that whenever I come over you dad isn't home?" I asked, slightly confused.

"What? Oh yeah, just a quindiuense I guess." She said.

Then we walked into the house together.

"I am going to grab the movie, there's pop in the fridge and popcorn in the cupboard, will you put some in the microwave?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, be right back," she said as she ran up the stairs.

I pulled out the bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave to pop, then I looked around as I waited. I knew Ang really well and her and her mother were both a lot alike, and they were both messy people, like extremely messy. Yet their house was the pinnacle of cleanliness. I guess that Ang's dad must be a neat freak. I look along the wall by the fireplace which was covered in family pictures. The closer I looked at all the pictures the more I realized a couple of things, 1) in each picture Ang and her mother both seem to shrink in size and 2) they seem to get further and further from whom I suppose is Ang's dad. Also I knew almost everybody in town because of my Papa, faces was like his strongest suite, yet I didn't recognise Ang's dad, it was like I had never seen him before.

"Hey," Ang came up behind me, which startled me causing me to jump around. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she said.

"No, you're fine, I was just wondering, who this is in this picture?" I asked pointed to the man.

"That's my dad," she said almost hollow.

"How come I have never seen him before?" I asked.

"He's almost always at work, so…" she said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry." I said.

"Hey, no biggie, now let go watch some vampire romance!" She exclaimed.

We went into the living room with popcorn, cokes and _Twilight_. After the movie Ang had broken out into tears twice and we were knee-deep in a conversation over who would win in a fight: Alice or Edward. I took the side of the physic, because she would know everything that Edward was going to do before he did it, but Ang said that Edward would have the same advantage, after a twenty minute conversation on the pros and cons of physic powers and mind reading we heard a car pull into the driveway.

"That must be my mom," Ang said, "she said she would be home around 11."

"Ang, it only like 9:30," I said looking at my watch.

All of a sudden three thing happened, Ang stopped moving completely, all the color draining from her face, a car door slammed and I was being pulled upstairs.  
>"Ang! What's going on! Who is that?" I asked frantically as I was pulled into her bedroom the door pulled shut behind us.<p>

"Shh!" She shushed me. We sat there in total silence waiting, for what I didn't know. My heart was pounding out of my chest, then we heard pounding downstairs and one by one footsteps coming up the stairs to Ang's room.

"I am so, so sorry Gianna, he wasn't suppose to be home until late tonight. I had no idea he would be early." she whispered.

'What the h-hell is going on Angela?" I asked shakily.

"I am going to try and distract him, you get out of here." She said.

I wanted to ask again what was going on but the next thing I knew the door flung open and a very drunk, very angry looking man walked into the room.

"So, you think you can hide from me little girl," he said his words all slurring together. I was currently hidden behind Ang and then I felt a slight push towards the door. The mans eyes were completely focused on Ang and he didn't even notice me, not until I hesitated leaving and Ang mouthed the word, "go." Then the man stumbled towards me and grabbed my arm.

"What do we have here, little girl. Haven't I already taught you the importance of sharing?" He asked Ang pulling tighter on my arm as I tried to pull away from him.

"No dad! Stop! Leaver her alone!" Ang tried to yell but barely got her voice above a whisper.

"You were planning to keep her all to yourself, weren't you?" He asked angrily, "Weren't you?!"

I tried to pull away as hard as I could, then I decided that I should try and call somebody, anybody for help, but then I realised that I had left my purse in Ang's car.

The next thing I knew the man realised my arm, but before I had the chance to run away, he took Ang and hit her against the wall until she fell to the ground unconscious. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't then when I knelt on the ground to make sure she was okay I was grabbed again and this time I was dragged into a room. I tried to scream out for help but something was shoved into my mouth and before I could fight back, I felt a prick on my arm and slowly lost consciousness. The last thing I remember before I went under was hands pulling off my tee shirt and bra.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any recognizable characters, nor do I own Twilight.

* * *

><p>I woke up to everything hurting, I didn't remember where I was or what happened, I only knew that everything hurt and I couldn't move. I tried to get up but my attempt was stopped when I felt a hand push me back down onto the bed.<p>

"Look who's finally awake," slowly I began to remember what had happened, watching a movie with Ang, her freaking out about someone being home, the man. I tried to pull away from him again, but he wouldn't let me.

"There's no need for that, sweetie," he said sickly, "in fact your aloud to go home soon, we just need to cover a few thing," he said his face only inches from mine. I wanted to close my eyes, I wanted to forget everything, his eyes, his hair, his breath but I couldn't bring myself to face the horrors that awaited me behind my eyelids. As I looked into his face I realized finally that this was the man in the picture, this was Ang's dad.

"First of all, you will speak this to no one and if you do I will happily kill Angela and you will be left knowing that it is all your fault that she is dead. Secondly, from now on, whenever you come over here, and you will be coming over here, you will have Angela call me to let me know and I will meet you in here. I am quite aware that you are new to this, but from now on you will be better and more practiced, if you are not I will have to punish you like I did Angela, and finally from now on I do not want to sedate you so just remember if you try to get away it will only be worse, okay? You are mine now and therefore you will do exactly what I say. Got it?" he asked. I couldn't find my voice so I simply nodded my head to afraid to do anything else.

"Good, now go gather your things and I will meet you in Angela's car." He said getting up and leaving from the room.

I slowly tried to sit up off the bed doing my best to ignore the agonizing pain shooting up from every angle of my body. When I had pulled my self to a sitting position and found that I was still naked. Completely utterly naked. I could see every hideous bruise and cut that had been left over my body. I feel like a monster a disgusting, hideous monster. I slowly stood and despite the pain got dressed and started out of the room. When I caught glimpse of Ang's room and her body laying on the floor I quickly looked around, making sure that her dad was outside still, and ran in to make sure she was okay.

She had a big bump on the back of her head but she was breathing, she wouldn't wake up so I just left her laying there, then I reached over to her desk grabbed some paper and a pen and told her to call me the second she woke up and shoved the note into her pocket.

Then I slowly made my way down the stairs and out into the darkness.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry its such a short chapter, the next one will be longer I promise. Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I still own nothing. :(

The drive home was quiet, however it was a different level of quiet. At home Papa and I could sit in comfortable quiet for hours but this was far from comfortable. Then a thought occurred to me. I was covered from head to toe in hideous bruises and for sure Papa would be waiting for me at home, how would I explain them to him? Hopefully he wouldn't notice, but that would mean that I would have to keep him away. Papa and I were so close but now I had to protect Ang so I would have to push him away, it was the only way to protect her. A lone tear dropped down my face because I knew that this nightmare would never end because I would have to go back, which means I would have to push Papa away forever. As we slowed nearer and nearer to my house Ang's dad began speaking again.

"Remember what I said, you do not want to be the reason your little friend is dead." I nodded. As the car stopped I turned to get out but was pulled around and forced into a kiss again. I got out of the car then and walked up towards my house. I didn't stop to look back I just walked straight into the door.

"Hey, Gianna," Papa said as I walked in the door.

"Hey," I responded lifelessly.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned by my tone I'm sure. I felt my eyes prick at the oncoming of tears, but I had to make it through I just had to get upstairs and into the shower.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I'm probably going to go to bed," I said fighting to keep my voice steady.

"Okay, if you're sure." I nodded and turned away only to stop cold when I felt an arm on my shoulder, all of a sudden I was back in Ang's house being grabbed by her dad, I turned around too quickly and had a look of horror in my eyes for a split second before I saw Papa's face and scolded myself for my reaction.

"Are you sure you're okay? Your shivering, Gianna." He said the concern in his voice made me want to tell him everything, but I couldn't I simply nodded again.

"You can tell me anything, dearie," he said. If only that was true but I couldn't, I couldn't tell him the one thing I needed to say so I just responded a quick, "I know," and "goodnight."

Then I quickly made my way into my bedroom and, for the first time every, locked my door behind me and went into the shower.  
>I tried not to think about what had happened, but the more I tried to forget the more I remembered. I could still feel his hands running up and down my body grabbing, groping, taking away everything I had. The more I remembered the harder I scrubber trying desperately to remove the filth that was covering every inch of my body. I was at it for almost an hour, and had only managed to create more scrape marks all over my body. I was so tired and so out of it, I just wanted to sit. I went to curl up on the floor of the tub but I slipped on a piece of soap that had fallen onto the ground and hit my head against the washcloth holder causing a gash in the back of my head.<p>

Then I just lie there on the floor of the tub bleeding out and slowly I felt the welcoming tug of unconsciousness pulling at me but just before I went under I heard Papa's voice calling out to me frantically from behind the door, but I couldn't move, I couldn't think I just lie there turning to nothingness.

RPOV

Something was off with my daughter, she seemed absolutely frightened and even here in her Storybrooke self she was never scared of anything. I knew I had to find out what had happened, but if I pushed her I might lose her like I have lost everyone else and I am not willing to let that happen again. I can not, I _will not _lose her. So I will just have to keep an eye on her and giver her some space. Besides, it cannot be that bad, can it?

I tried to convince myself that my daughter was okay and simply had a long night and needed rest, because I couldn't face the fact that something was truly wrong. So I just sat on the sofa and watched the news channel that was playing in front of me. Then I heard a loud _bang_ from upstairs and ran as fast as I could up to Gianna's room.

"Gianna! Are you alright?" I called in, but all I could hear was the sound of the shower running. She mustn't have hear me, so I went to go inside her room, but her door was locked.

_Her door is never locked, _I thought to myself. What if something is really wrong with my daughter?

I couldn't focus on that right now, I had to get inside and make sure she was okay for the moment, then I could worry about what had happened.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed my key to unlock her door, once I was inside I began calling out to her again.

"Gianna! Sweetheart! Are you okay?" I called closer to the bathroom door, but I still got no answer. "Gianna, please answer me!" I yelled over the sound of the shower, but that was all there was. The only noise was that of my erratic beating heart and the shower. I couldn't wait any longer, I opened the bathroom door and walked over to the shower.

"Gianna, its just me," I said as I reached inside and turned off the now cold running water. Then I reached over to pull open the shower curtain and was at a total loss of words at what I saw.

There lying on the shower floor was my daughter, covered in bruises and blood. For a second all I could see was rage for whoever did this to my little girl, but I had to focus, I had to stay calm for Gianna, she needed to be my priority right now.

"Gianna? Can you hear me?" I asked shakily as I knelt down by the shower. She wasn't answering me and when I got closer I saw that she was bleeding out of the back of her head, which she must have hit when she fell.

"Shit," I cursed. I reached in and grabbed my daughter and tried to sit her up in the tub and hold a washcloth against the blood flow, as I dialed the hospital.

"Storybrooke hospital, how may I help you," an operator asked when the phone stopped ringing.

"I need an ambulance, now! My daughter is bleeding, there's a huge gash in her head! I can't get the blood to stop-" I was frantic at this point, I had never felt so useless, there was absolutely nothing I could do to stop it.

"Sir, please calm down." The operator said. _Calm down! how could I calm down._ "Please tell me your location and we will send an ambulance right away." I told her my home address and she promised that an ambulance would be here in less than 10 minutes.

I hung up my phone and shoved it back into my pocket, then I looked around for something to wrap my daughter in, knowing she would be very uncomfortable with no clothes on. I quickly grabbed her bath robe and slid it onto her as I cradled her against my chest awkwardly because she was still in the tub and I was sitting outside. I held the washcloth firmly against her head trying to stop, or at least slow, the bleeding.

"Oh sweetheart," I whispered brokenly, "what happened, baby?" I couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears began cascading down my face, I knew that this was only going to get worse before it got any better and I had no idea how I was going to handle that.

Then I finally heard the sound of the sirens and heard people coming into the house. I called out to them telling them where we were and the brought up a stretcher to bring Gianna down on. Two workers pulled her out of the tub and onto the stretcher where the third began bandaging her head. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the sight of my poor baby covered in bandages and attached to a breathing tube. How did this happen?

"Sir," someone asked behind me. I turned to see one of the men behind me with a pen and notepad, "can you please tell me in detail what happened."

"I-I can't," I stuttered feeling so much like the coward I once was, "I don't know what happened, I believe she must have fallen in the shower but everything else..." I was at a loss, I should be able to protect my daughter, but now I don't even know what happened to her. The man nodded and went ahead to help the others carry Gianna down and into the ambulance. I got in the back with her and held her hand the entire time. The workers were constantly working around me trying to "keep her levels steady" and many other things I didn't understand. I just sat there holding onto my daughter, onto the only thing that was keeping me sane, if I were to lose her, I don't know what I would do.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I own nothing

When we got to the hospital the three workers rushed Gianna into a back room I followed as quickly as I could until the last set of doors, where I was told I couldn't go any further.

"What do you mean I can't go with her. Thats my _daughter!"_ I was nearly ballistic with everything that had happened so far. One of the doctors approached me.

"Mr. Gold," Dr. Whale said, "we are going to do everything we can, but right now we need you to stay here so that we can fully examine your daughter. I will let you know as soon as you are allowed back to see her.

I sighed and sat defeatingly into one of the hospital chairs. I let my mind wonder the days events. I just couldn't wrap my head around it all. How had this all happened so fast, Gianna was completely fine at dinner, in fact she was quite happy, so how could she have gotten so bad so fastly, are more to the point, how could I have let it happen to her?

I was allowing myself to wallow in misery when I hear a voice calling out to me.

"Mr. Gold?" He asked. I looked up to see sheriff Graham standing in front of me with a notepad and pen. "I am really sorry, but I need for you to give me a full detailed report of the events that occurred tonight." He told me.

"Look, I already told the hospital all that I know, what more do you need?" I asked curtly.

"Is there anything at all that you remember, a change in behavior or something that Gianna said or anything at all? It would help," he tried again.

"I got home exactly at 5 and Gianna and I sat together at diner. She was fine then, she was talking and happy. She asked if she could go to a friends house and I told her she could. She left the house at 6 and was back at 10. As soon as she got back she was totally different. She didn't say a word when she came into the house and only responded when I asked her a question, though her responses were mainly nodding her head. Then when she went to leave I got up and when I put my hand on her shoulder she freaked out. She turned around and had a look of pure horror on her face. The next thing I knew I heard a loud bang and she was on the floor," I said trying my damndest to look strong and not break down like I so needed to.

"And what about the bruises, do you have any idea how long she may have had them?" He asked.

I shook my head 'no'. What kind of father was I, I couldn't protect my daughter and now I didn't even know whether or not she had been covered in bruises.

"Alright, thank you Mr. Gold, all I need is the name of the friend."

"Angela Smith," I said sounding detached.

After sheriff Graham left I had to wait another 15 minutes before Dr. Whale came out to let me see Gianna.

"She's been sedated and so she will not wake for another hour or so, but you are welcome to see her." He had said.

I walked back to the room where Gianna was and saw her laying peacefully on the hospital bed covered from head to toe in bandages with tubes coming out of her nose. I stood there just looking for a minute or two before I asked Whale what he had found.

"Mr. Gold, I have to warn you, it is bad," he started, clearly stalling.

"I don't give a damn, tell me what happened to my daughter." I responded.

Whale sighed, "well there is no signs of head trauma or a concussion from the head wound so she's lucky, however that wasn't the worst. There are severe bruises along her arms and legs, but the worst were her ribs, she had two broken ribs which had to be reset and bandaged. She will heal completely though," he finished.

I stared right at my poor baby's beaten body and said, "what happened?"

"Mr. Gold I-"

"I asked what happened to my baby, do you know?" I said.

"She was raped." He said so silently I almost didn't catch it.

"That is not possible, no, there is no way that my baby girl was raped! You must be wrong, it isn't possible!" I said perhaps too loudly, but I was past the point of caring, it could not be so there is absolutely no way that my beautiful baby girl was raped, no, no, no, no. No.

"I am so sorry Mr. Gold, but when I saw the position of the bruises I too the liberty to check for any, internal, damages, and the tests all ran negative. I am so sorry. At this point we will need to wait for Gianna's consent to continue but we will want to get as much physical evidence to prove who did this." He said somberly.

_Oh my gods, my baby! My poor baby girl! No! It just can't be it can't!_ The thought kept running through my head until it turned into the fact that I should have protected my little girl and I didn't, I failed. I have failed again. _No!_ At some point Dr. Whale had left the room to give me some privacy with Gianna.

"Oh my baby, oh my poor baby girl," I whispered as tears ran down my face, "I am so sorry I should have protected you, but I didn't I failed you. I'm so sorry you deserve so much better, but I promise you I will not leave your side, sweetheart, I will be right here the entire time." I placed a quick kiss on her forehead, and rested my head there for a moment while I tried to gather my thought and focus my attention on my daughter and not her attacker.

I had just straightened up when I heard a soft whimper coming from her.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, it's alright now, Gianna, I'm here." I tried to soothe her by running my hand through her hair but my closeness only made things worse, she began struggling in the bed and fighting against me.

"Gianna! Please, calm down baby, its just me, it's Papa, no one's going to hurt you," I tried desperately to hold her hands down to try to keep her from hurting herself but she was too strong and she had managed to push my hands off and push me away from here as she sat up and curled herself into a tight ball.

"Gianna?" I asked from where I stood on the opposite side of the bed.

"Papa," she asked so quietly and shakily I nearly couldn't make it out, "i-is th-at r-really you-u?" she asked shivering.

Slowly I walked up to her right side and took a seat on the bed facing her, I nodded and held my arms out to her, completely unable to make my voice work. She reached out and grabbed onto me like I was her lifeline. We just sat there for what seemed like hours and cried into eachothers arms, and in this moment, though I may have already failed her, none of that seemed to matter with her cuddled up into my arms, because now she was safe and that's all that really mattered. We could worry about the rest later, now we just needed each other.


End file.
